Change is good sometimes
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr. What happens? (See description inside)
1. Description

**Tital- Changes are good. . . Sometimes. **

**Description****- Harry lives with Remus, Sirius and Sirius's second cousin Tonks at 12 Grimmauld Place. He's happy but lonely. He has no friends as people think him strange and people often laugh at the fact he's an orphan. He's alone until he gets his Hogwarts letter. **

**Draco lives with Severus. He is also alone and the children from his village also make fun of him because his parents used to beat him. What happens when he gets his letter?**

**Jude Law was a smart and shy child. But also alone. With a speech impediment he is often teased by his siblings and constantly has someone keeping an eye on him. He hates the attention he gets from his parents because it makes it worse and yet he is still alone. What happens when he gets his letter?**

**Robert is loyal and kind but has a very dark past he was beat by his parents and forced to watch the death of many, including his baby sister and brother. He lives on the streets until a strange man appears out of no where and gives him a home and a letter.**

**What will happen when these unlikely four meet?**

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Jude or Robert either as they are real people****.**


	2. Harry James Potter

Harry woke slowly. He pulled on his glasses and smiled to himself. He watched the Quidditch players zoom around his ceiling for a bit until he got bored and decided to get some food, his stomach agreed with him and his smile turned into a grin. He jumped up and ran to his adjoining bathroom. After a shower he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a short-sleeved red t-shirt. Black socks were pulled onto his feet and he ran downstairs into the kitchen where he found his family. "MORNING!" he yelled as he jumped into his seat.

"Morning pup. Did you sleep OK?" Sirius asked.

"Really Sirius? you ask me that every morning! I haven't had a nightmare about the Dursley's for two years. Get over it!" Harry laughed.

"Sorry Harry it's just hard to forget the pain they caused you," Sirius said.

"I know. I can't forget it either but I just learnt to live with it. I'm not there anymore and haven't been for six years. I have a family who love me and I intend to stay happy with them," Harry replied.

Although Harry loved his godfather, Remus and Tonks he felt lonely. He had never had a friend. The children at school would poke fun at the fact he was an orphan or that his aunt and uncle beat him. They also thought he was weird because he could make things happen. But that is because Harry is a wizard and he ends up doing accidental magic. Many a time Harry had been sent home with a bloody nose or black eye because some one had beat him up in the toilets. He was happy but he wished desperately for a friend who would like him because they want to. Not because their parents are making them.

Harry was pulled out of these thoughts when an owl landed in-front of him. A letter attached to his leg with the Hogwarts crest on it. Harry smiled and ripped it open reading the letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry whooped and dropped the letter of equipment on the floor as he did a strange little happy dance around the kitchen. Much to the amusement of the three adults in the room. "I take it that's your Hogwarts letter," Remus chuckled.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Hagrid and Grandpa again!" Harry cried as Tonks stooped to pick up the fallen equipment list. Harry quickly scribbled out a reply and sent the owl on its way.

"Looks like a trip to Diagon Ally Siri," Tonks said looking at the letter.

"How about we go on the 30th?" Sirius asked and everyone agreed.

July 30th came quicker than Harry would have expected. He hurriedly had a shower and got dressed in his outdoor robes and ran into his godfathers room. "SIRIUS!" he hollered as he bounced on the bed effectively waking up the dog animagus.

"Harry let me sleep," Sirius slurred.

"But Siri! it's the 30th!" Harry whined.

"OK I'm up! I'm up!" Sirius cried as he sat up groggily. Harry smiled and ran to the kitchen wolfing down his breakfast and waiting impatiently for Remus, Tonks and Sirius to finish theirs.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"We're going to apperate into the leaky cauldron." Remus replied. Harry smiled and grabbed a-hold of his uncle's arms and Tonks took hold of her cousins. Soon they were stood in the leaky cauldron. It was full of people and Harry shrank behind Sirius. Although he was a wizard they all lived in a muggle neighborhood and had never been anywhere remotely magic except the house, Hogwarts and once to the ministry when he was given to Sirius to look after at the age of five.

"Are Sirius! Remus! Tonks! the usual I presume!" the bartender called.

"No thanks Tom. Just here getting my godson's supplies," Sirius smiled holding Harry in-front of him.

"God Lord it's Harry Potter!" he cried. Everybody froze and turned to look at Harry who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"WELCOME BACK MR POTTER! WELCOME BACK!" a short man said shaking his hand.

"Dora Crockford Mr Potter. I can not believe I am meeting you at last," an old woman said shaking Harry's hand.

"H. . .H. . .Harry P. . . P. . . Potter. C. . . ca. . .can't tell you how p. . . p. . . please I am to meet you," stuttered a nervous looking man with a turban on his head.

"Er. . . hi," Harry muttered.

"I am Professor Quirrell. I will b. . . b. . . be your d. . . d. . . Defence a. . .a. . .a . . . Against the Dark Arts teacher," the man stuttered.

"Oh nice to meet you," said Harry holding out his hand. The man looked at it but did not shake it.

"N. . . n. . . not that you n. . . need it aaaaa P. . . potter," he stuttered eyeing the hand with distaste.

"Yes well. Must go. Lots to buy," Sirius said glaring at the man and leading Harry away. "Never trust anyone with a stutter who wont shake your hand Harry. In fact don't trust anyone with a stutter. Me and Remus learnt that lesson," Sirius said. Harry nodded remembering the stories he and Remus had told him about the Marauder's when he was old enough to know.

Soon Harry had got everything he needed all except a wand and pet. "I'll take Harry to Ollivanders. Why don't you two go for a wonder," Remus suggested. Tonks and Sirius nodded and wandered off.

Remus and Harry started towards the wand shop where there was a boy being seen too who looked like he'd appeared from a modal magazine. He was alone, or seemed to be.

"Thanks Olly," he said and walked out. Ollivander shook his head.

"Well that's a first for that name," he muttered and then spotted Harry. "I'd wondered when I'd being seeing you Mr Potter. Then he spotted Remus. Remus Lupin Holly wood, 14 1/2" wolf claw core," Ollivander chanted. "Good for defense and charms."

"Yessir," Remus nodded holding his wand up. Ollivander nodded and turned back to Harry measuring his arm and such. He then walked off.

Three wands later Ollivander walked off again. "I wonder?" he whispered looking from the wand box to Harry and walked back. He passed Harry wand and the whole room lit up in a golden light. "Curious," Ollivander muttered.

"Excuse me. What's curious?" Harry asked and even Remus looked interested.

"I remember every wand I have ever made and ever sold. The phionex who gave its feather that resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, gave you that scar," Ollivander said pointing to Harry's scar and the boy swallowed knowing exactly who Ollivander was talking about.

Harry and Remus were sat outside of the leaky cauldron when Sirius and Tonks walked up with a cadge and snowy owl in it. "Happy early birthday pup," Sirius said kissing the boy's head and giving him the owl. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Thank you," he said gazing at the owl.

"What are you going to name her?" Tonks asked.

"Hedwig. Hedwig will be here name," Harry smiled as he watched the owl sleep. Maybe Harry had found a friend at last?


	3. Draco Lucius Malfoy

Draco Malfoy woke and looked around his bedroom. He had suffered a nightmare again that night. Not of parents no. . . they only happened rarely now, but about the village children. They were very cruel and would make fun of him all the time and laugh at the fact he was an orphan and was beat by his parents. The girls would laugh at him and make up things about him that were never good and the boys would beat him up or flush his head down a toilet at muggle school, which his godfather had made him attend when he was brought to his custody when he was taken from his parents who were both rotting in Azkaban now. Draco shivered and sat up slowly wincing at the bruises on his stomach from the fight the other day where a boy in the village had insulted his godfather. Draco had lost it and started a fight with him only to lose. His godfather was not happy to say the least and only healed any injuries that could leave scars or be fatal. The bruises and some cuts had to remain to try and teach Draco not to start fights.

Once he had a shower and slowly made his way downstairs his godfather was sitting at the table sipping coffee with Albus Dumbeldore. "Grandfather!" Draco smiled hugging the old man and smiling.

"Hello Draco. Now here's something I know will make you happy," Dumbeldore smiled passing Draco a letter with the Hogwarts crest adorned upon it. Draco smiled happily and tore into the letter reading it as he went.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Draco smiled and fist pumped the air in a cheer. "We will go shopping for supplies in the week," Severus said opening the daily proffet whilst Draco danced around the room. He could of course tell his godfather was trying to hide a smile behind the paper and so did Dumbeldore. But neither pointed it out.

Soon Draco was standing in Diagon Ally buying his school supplies and smiling so wide it look as though his face would split in two! He got a eagle owl and called it Talons and got his wand first try which Severus was happy about.

Draco felt so loved when his godfather took him in and fed and clothed him. It was a long journey to try and get a three-year old boy to own up about his abuse when he didn't understand it himself. He was seven when he was finally pulled from the Malfoy's and given to his godfather and uncle Severus Snape who cared for him.

At times it was hard and others easy, Draco often felt like he was on one of those muggle inventions. Oh what are they called? rollea coaster or something. But it was all worth it to have his uncle there to hug him when he felt down and to give him support when it was one of his black days. But he also have Draco space when he needed it and a shoulder to cry on and support when he needed it most.

He was given discipline but not the kind his parents gave before Severus saved him. No he got a time out. Nothing more. He was never spanked either as Severus had thought it in-human and wrong. Draco tought he watched too much super nanny. Of course Severus would never admit to watching a obsured Muggle TV show. But he had watched it ever since he left school!

Draco put all his things away when he got home to Spinners end and then pulled out his chess board. He knew his uncle would play with him and ran down the stairs to the living room where Severus was looking bored out of his mind with the book in his hands. "Can we play Wizards chess?" Draco asked shyly.

"Of course Dragon," Severus replied putting his book down and monitoring for the boy to come over and sit with him.

Even though he had an uncle who loved him as well as a surrogate Grandfather Draco was so very alone and not even his owl could fill the gap in his heart where friends and companion ship should be. He dearly hopped that would change soon. Just so he wouldn't feel so alone.


	4. David Jude Heyworth Law

"JUDE GET UP!" Jude jerked awake and was greeted with the sight of his older brother Matt who was glaring at him.

"Wha' 'oo want?" Jude asked.

"Mum said breakfast's ready," Matt sneered and stormed out of the room. Jude sighed and got up walking down three flights of stairs for the bathroom where he showered and got dressed. When he approached the table there was a plate ready for him between Greg and Rupert. Jude smiled as he sat in-between his favorite brothers. They were the only two siblings who had not taken the micky about the way he spoke. Not even when he was a baby and their parents were shocked about the fact as they were the practical jokers of the family and friends with the Weasley twins Fred and George, but they only stuck up for him.

"Hay Jude," they both said in unison.

"Hay Gweg and Wupewt," Jon replied.

"Freak," Matt muttered under his breath only to get a cuff around the head from Mrs Law. "Sorry," he mumbled but he had his fingers crossed and Jude knew it. He just nodded and carried on eating his breakfast talking about Pranks and such with his brothers, and then about Hogwarts and what house he would be in only for Matt to snort.

"Wha'?" Jude asked.

"You would never get into Hogwarts. You're a freak! and even if you did there isn't a house for you! they'd have to make a whole new one for retards like you!" Matt sneered.

"MATHEW LAW! GET UPSTAIRS THIS MINUTE!" Mrs Law bellowed. Her second to youngest son scurried upstairs while her youngest ran outside crying. He felt so alone. Why couldn't his brothers and sister like him? why couldn't they understand him? it just wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault that he was born not breathing and it had affected his brain and therefore his speech. Heck he had only learnt to speak at the age of six and he couldn't walk until he was eight and a half. It was a mirical he could at all. Jude sat there looking up at the sky and hoping, preying! something good would happen to him for once.

He knew there were people worse of then he was and that he shouldn't complain. He had a house, food and parents who loved him. As well as two of his older siblings out of four. That was better than nothing. Even his younger sister seemed to dislike him because he got more attention then she did even though she was the only girl in the family so seemed to think she was the most important being on the Earth to the Law family. Jude didn't even want all the attention he just wanted to be normal with friends and people who would not make fun of him.

When Jude returned to the house it was past midday. He walked in to see Mr and Mrs Law at the table with Greg and Rupert. "We have to find him," Greg said desperately.

"We will. If he isn't back by tonight we'll go looking," Mrs Law consoled her sons.

"But something could have happened to him by then!" Rupert said standing up with his twin in hot per-suite.

"That is a risk we have to take. Technically a person is not missing until they are gone 24 hours. Jude had only been gone six hours."

"I fin'," Jude said making the Law's jump and turn to him.

"JUDE!" Greg and Rupert coursed pulling their little brother into a hug.

"David Jude Heyworth Law where were you?" Mrs Law asked.

"Pon'," Jude replied.

"You were by the pond?" Mr Law asked and Jude nodded then spotted the letter on the table with his name on it and the Hogwarts crest. He pointed to it and smiled.

"'or me?" he asked.

"Yes sweety it's for you," Mrs Law smiled passing her son the letter who tore into it and read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Law,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Jude grinned and jumped up and down waving the letter about happily. "'ogwawts!" he cried finally.

"Well done sweetheart," Mrs Law smiled pulling her son into a hug and kissing his face any where and everywhere.

"MUM! NO!" he yelled laughing.

The next day they went to Diagon Ally and they all split off. "Right choose a partner," Mrs Law demanded. Clair stayed with her mother. Greg and Rupert paired up together Matt ran over to Paul and stood with him leaving Jude on his own knowing that Mr Law would go with Paul and Matt. Jude looked down dejected.

"Come on Jude! you can come with us!" Greg and Rupert said at the same time causing a smile to break out on Jude's face as he went with Greg and Rupert. When the shopping was finished Jude saw a kitten hiding in an alleyway shivering with a broken leg.

"AWE! kitty," Jude soothed walking over and holding out his hand. The kitten emerged and Jude gasped at it. The fur was light blonde like Jude's hair and the eyes were sea blue again like Jude's. "Gweg Wupewt can I keep him?" Jude asked.

"Dunno little bro. Lets see what mum says," Greg replied as Jude picked the kitten up and walked off with his brothers.

"What is that?" Matt asked sneering as he pointed to the kitten in Jude's arms.

"Kitty," Jude replied. "Mum keep him?" Jude asked.

"Oh I don't see why not," Mrs Law smiled.

"NOT FAIR! WHY DOES HE GET A PET AND I DON'T?!" Matt roared.

"Do not raise your voice at me Mathew Law," Mrs Law said in a calm voice but you could see the fury in her eyes. "And you have a pet. You have Scrats," Mrs Law said.

"But he was Paul's first," Matt said crossing his arms and glaring at Jude who was hugging the skinny kitten to him.

"Fou' him," Jude said to Mrs Law.

"You can keep him honey. What are you going to call him?" Mrs Law asked.

"Seabwue," Jude replied.

"Seablue?" Mrs Law asked.

"He has sea bwue eyes wike me," Jude replied. Mrs Law smiled.

"Seablue is perfect," she said.

That night Jude moved his stuff into Greg and Rupert's room and curled up on the bed with a now clean and well fed Seablue on his chest. Soon he would go to Hogwarts and hopefully make some friends.


	5. Robert John Downey Jr

Robert coughed as he woke. He looked at the dirty alleyway floor under his head and the still in-tack chain around his neck and connected to the ally wall. He sighed in relief the chain had not broken when he had transformed last night. That was good he had not harmed anyone as the ally way was worded off. Robert got up and removed the chain and pulled his tattered clothes onto his body. He was three when he was bitten by Greyback and his parents had abandoned him saying he was a monster. He wasn't of course but that was the way they treated him. Robert sighed and shifted his weight not to lean on his now broken arm as he got up to try and earn some money for food and maybe a shower. He took down the wards as he packed his tattered rucksack with his water bottle and blanket. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he whipped around to face a tall man with a long white beard and hair. He had half-moon specticals on his crocked nose and ice blue eyes that were kind and sad at the same time. Robert sneered at the man bearing his brown teeth. "Good morning Robert," Dumbeldore smiled kindly.

"How do you know who I am?" Robert asked shifting into a stance that would enable him to make an escape if he needed too.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," he said and Robert froze.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Robert asked and Dumbeldore nodded. "What do you want with me?" Robert asked.

"I wish to offer you a place at Hogwarts," Dumbeldore replied.

"I can't," Robert said.

"I have had a werewolf at my school before Robert. He left only fourteen years ago," Dumbledore said smiling when Robert's jaw dropped.

"Who?" Robert asked licking his lips.

"Me," a man said stepping out from behind Dumbledore. He looked worn and pale. Robert could smell the wolf on him and it made him surprisingly calm. "My name is Remus Lupin," he said holding out his hand.

"Robert," Robert said.

"What's your last name?" Remus asked.

"Downey Jr. My father was Downey Sr," Robert replied much to Remus's amusement.

"Nice to meet you Mr Downey Jr," Remus replied.

"Just Robert please Mr Lupin," Robert said.

"Well in that case I'm just Remus. I was wondering if you would like to come and live with me and my pack," he said Robert froze.

"Other Werewolves?" he asked. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"No we are the only werewolves. The others Nymphadora, but to save your life call her Tonks, Sirius and Harry are animagus's. Sirius is a dog, Tonks is a chameleon and Harry is a stag like his father. Although he's a foal at the moment. Just like you are a puppy," Remus explained. Robert nodded and walked forward.

"I have no money for school supplies," Robert said.

"Not to worry. Now you're in my custody I pay for your things. Me, Sirius and Tonks have a shared account at Gringotts," Remus explained.

"Wait custody?" Robert asked shocked.

"We just needed your agreement to make it official," Dumbledore explained. With that he grabbed Remus and Robert and apperated into Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey fixed Robert's broken arm and coungered some clothes for him after he had a shower. Robert then read his letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Downey Jr,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Later after a large meal Remus took him to Digaon Ally and brought his school things as well as some clothes, bedding, bags, trunk, broom and Quidditch gear including posters. He then took him to London and brought him some football posters, books and muggle clothing. Before Robert had been bitten the Chudley Cannons were his favorite Quidditch team and when he was kicked out he had lived in a muggle orphanage for thee weeks where he got into foot ball and supported Man U. Of course when the orphanage caught fire and everyone but him died he lived on the streets alone.

After that Remus took him back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then apperated them into a house which was really narrow and tall. "PADFOOT! HARRY! DORA! I'M BACK! WITH ROBERT!" Remus shouted causing Robert to jump.

"WE'RE IN ROBERT'S ROOM!" a replying shout came.

Robert got to know everyone quite well and became really good friends with Harry. Neither boy was lonely anymore.

* * *

**Should I carry on?**


	6. Meeting

Harry and Robert were standing on the platform ready to board the train to take them to Hogwarts. Sirius, Tonks and Remus were with them. "Now send us a letter as soon as your sorted so we know how you're getting on. If you have any problems owl us or talk to your teachers. What else?" Sirius asked.

"Have a good time and don't judge people by their appearance or by their houses," Remus added.

"And don't pull cruel pranks," Tonks said looking pointedly at the two boys, the man-child and the werewolf.

"Yes Tonks," Harry sighed smiling. He and Robert jumped onto the train and waved at them until they were tiny specs in the distance.

* * *

Draco was standing on the platform waiting for the train with his Godfather. Draco had already been at Hogwarts with his Godfather but he wished to catch the train and his Godfather had agreed so had apperated them both to the station and he would then apperate to Hogwarts when the train had left.

Draco was in awe as looked at the train and the parents surrounding the children on the platform. "I'll see you at Hogwarts Draco. If you have any problems on the train tell a prefect, the Head Boy or girl or talk to the driver. Then come and tell me after the welcome feast," Severus said.

"OK Uncle Sev," Draco agreed and then boarded the train finding a compartment for himself and waved to Severus until the train was a speck in the distance.

* * *

Jude was jumping up and down in excitement as he stood with his family on platform 9 3/4. He was finally going to Hogwarts like he had always dreamed of doing. He could feel the sneers of his other siblings on his back. . . well except the twins of course. "Owl us when you arrive!" Mrs Law called.

"'K," Jude replied as he waved to his family. Both parents waved back but his little sister Annie just sneered at him and turned her head away and waved at Mathew who was in the Slytherin compartments.

"Come on bro lets find you some first year friends," Greg said smiling. Jude nodded his head and followed his brothers.

* * *

Harry and Robert finally found a compartment which housed only one boy. "Do you mind everywhere else is full?" Harry asked.

"Sure! the more the merrier!" the blonde boy said smiling.

"Thanks," Robert mumbled.

"My names Draco Malfoy," the boy said holding out his hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied shaking his hand. Draco's mouth dropped.

"Do you have the scar?" he asked bluntly. Harry laughed and lifted his fringe. "Cool," Draco exclaimed, then turned to Robert. "Whats your name?" he asked smiling.

"Robert Downey Jr," Robert replied shaking Draco's hand. Draco's hand stilled.

"The werewolf?" he asked in a whisper and Robert froze but nodded slowly. "I've only ever met one werewolf and he wasn't very nice," Draco said frowning at the memory.

"I've met two. My Uncle Remus who adopted Robert off the streets not a week ago. Their both really nice," Harry replied with a frown. Draco smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," he said to Robert and soon the three boys began chatting like old friends. It seemed that Draco had finally found some friends. . . but would they still be his friends when they find out his past? or will they think he a coward?

* * *

Jude was happy to just sit with his brothers but he knew it wouldn't be cool for a first year to sit with third years, it didn't make him happy knowing this but he understood it to some extent. "Keep up Jude!" Rupert yelled from down the carriage. Jude jogged to catch his older brothers up. He then realised Greg was talking to some people in the compartment they were next too.

"Harry Potter," Jude heard someone mutter.

"No way?!" Greg and Rupert exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"He doesn't like publicity," another voice added.

"How come?" Greg and Rupert asked.

"People are always saying how I defeated Voldermort," Harry had obviously ignored he winces everyone had done because he continued. "I didn't do anything! All I did was sit there and cry because I had just watched my mum sacrifice herself for me. She's the real hero not me! if it wasn't for my mum I wouldn't be here and Voldermort would have taken over by now," Harry ranted.

"Wow," Greg said.

"Sorry kid. Anyway this is our brother Jude. Any of you make fun of him we'll prank you so hard your grandkids will feel it," Rupert threatened.

"Hewwo," Jude mumbled.

"Hi," Harry smiled.

"M' na Jude Waw," Jude said.

"Your names Jude Law?" Harry asked and Jude nodded happily while everyone else looked at Harry with their mouths open in shock. "I babysit this little boy next door to me with my Uncles and Aunt. He's five and a Muggle born wizard. He was in an accident when he was two which caused his speech to be affected. He doesn't let it get him down though. We told his parents he was a wizard and they were excited but kinda scared too. We've taught him wandless magic so he wont have to try to pronounce the spells and have them backfire because he can't say them properly," Harry explained.

"M' ta," Jude said pointing at himself.

"You too?" Harry asked and Jude nodded grinning and got his wand out and pointed it at his brothers turning their hair bright green with the words 'Slytherin suck sometimes!' across their foreheads causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks Jude," the twins said laughing as they removed the spell and turned to leave.

"See ya later bro!" they called over their shoulders. Jude sat with the other boys and he felt like he had made some friends and it made him happy.


	7. Sorting Surprises

Finally the boys left the train and walked over to Hagrid who was calling them up. "Hi Hagrid!" Harry shouted waving.

"'Ello 'Arry!" Hagrid returned waving.

"Whoa!" cried Draco and Jude's jaw dropped in shock.

"Come on now. Four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Draco, Harry, Robert and Jude all climbed into a boat which was close to Hagrid's and waited as the other first years climbed into one and Harry watched as some red-headed kid tripped a busy haired girl. "HAY THAT'S NOT NICE!" Harry yelled attracting the attention of the students and Hagrid.

"What's it to you?" the boy snarled.

"That you're a bully!" Harry growled in return.

"Mr Weasley 'polgise to Miss Granger!" Hagrid snapped glaring at the boy.

"Sorry," the boy spat and walked away getting a boat with some other kids who were sneering at everyone else.

Once the boats were filled they began to move towards the castle causing the first years to gasp at the beauty of it. Harry smiled as he held up the lamp. When the boats hit the docks everybody scrambled out and were met by Proffesor McGonagall who smiled at both Robert and Harry. "Good evening. My name is Proffesor McGonagall. Your deputy headmistress. Follow me," she said and turned towards the castle leaving the first years to scramble after her.

Harry looked around happily and conversed with Draco, Jude and Robert happily while keeping half an eye on the red-headed kid but he seemed to be content in standing at the back glaring at everybody. When they arrived at the doors to the Great Hall they all stopped again. "Now when I call you in you will line at the front and will be sorted into your houses. While you are here your house will be like your family, do something good and you will gain points, any rule braking and you will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup," she said and a boy's voice rang out through the hall.

"TREVOR!" he ran forward and grabbed a toad that was on the banister. McGonagall looked down her nose at him and he swallowed loudly. "Sorry," he whispered.

"You will wait here until I return," McGonagall declared and disappeared into the Great Hall.

"So it's true then? what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the red-headed kid said causing whisperers to break out among the other first years. "This is Thomas and that's Finnagon and I'm Weasley. Ron Weasley," he sneered and Draco sniggered. "Think my names funny do ya? well lets see, posh clothes. blonde hair. You're the Malfoy kid who was beat by his own parents because they thought he was so pathetic," Ron sneered and then turned back to Harry, "you'll soon see that some people are better than others Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Ron said holding out his hand. Harry glared at the hand and then at Ron.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry snapped and McGonagall tapped Ron on the shoulder. He sneered at Harry and walked off.

"We're ready for you know," she said. The first years followed McGonagall into the hall and all gasped at the floating candles and the ceiling.

"It's not real, the sky. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts A History," the bushy haired girl declared.

"Will you line up along here please. Now when I call your name I wont you to come up, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses. Robert Downey Jr," she called and Robert swallowed before going up and sitting upon the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head and he took a large breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared and Robert breathed a sigh of relief before sitting at the table of red and gold.

"Hermione Granger,"

"OK relax. Relax," Hermione chanted as she walked up to the stool.

"Mental that one. I'm telling you," the Weasley said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled again. Hermione smiled brightly and sat next to Robert.

"Jude Law," Jude swallowed and slowly made his way to the hat. He spotted the twins who put their thumbs up and smiled giving him a boost of confidence and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled again. Jude fist punched and rushed off to Gryffindor high-fiving his brothers and Robert.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco froze at his name and looked at his Godfather who smiled at him. Draco took a deep breath and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled again and Draco sat on the stool frozen in shock until McGonagall nudged him up. He then smiled and ran over to join his other friends relived he did not have to be in Slytherin like his parents.

"Harry Potter," everybody in the hall froze as Harry's name was called. He slowly made his way to the hat and sat down.

"Mr Potter. Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat asked.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry begged.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?" the hat continued.

"Please, please. Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin." Harry begged.

"Well if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Harry practically deflated in relief as he joined his friends.

More people were sorted and soon it was Weasley's turn. "Ronald Weasley."

"Ah! Another Weasley. But your different to the others. Hmmm better be. . . SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and for the third time that night the hall rang out in silence until Ron exploded.

"WHAT?! STUPID FUCKING HAT!" he bellowed and stormed off to the Slytherin table and seethed.

After a boring speech given by Dumbeldore the feast was revealed and all the boys wolfed down a lot of food before desert arrived. "Hay Percy who's that teacher talking to Proffesor Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"That's my Godfather Proffesor Snape," Draco cut in.

"Whats he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions," Draco and Percy replied at the same time.

"But we all know it's the dark arts he fancies. Been after Quirrell's job for years," Percy added.

"HAY!" Draco cried, but Percy just ignored them.

Soon they were all lead to the Gryffindor common room. All were full of food and were tired from their journey. The common room was cosy with red armchairs, desks were pushed into corners and one by the fireplace and then one set of stairs which steamed off into two. "Boys are on the left and girls on the right. Girls are not permitted in the boys dormitory and boys are not permitted in the girls dormitory. Unless it's a dire emergency or you have a sibling up there," Percy said. "Now I bid you goodnight," he added and all the first years plodded off to bed.

Robert, Harry, Jude and Draco shared a room with Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas who apologized for Weasley's behavior earlier. Soon all boys were sleeping, all except Harry who was sat on the window ledge stroking the feathers on Hedwig's head and thinking off the family he had now and the friends he had. He didn't feel lonely any more and hopped he never would again.


	8. First lesson

**A/N to answer Thomas Lane's question no it wasn't intentional**

* * *

Harry ran down the corridor with Jude panting heavily, they had both been separated from Robert and Draco and had got lost. They were now late for transfiguration. "How did we get lost?" Harry asked. "I know this castle almost like the back of my hand!" he cried as they neared the classroom and both ran through the door.

"Pha maoo!" Jude sighed.

"Yeah," Harry panted just as the cat sitting on the table at the front of the classroom changed into Professor McGonigall.

"Tha wo bowdy billant," Jude said.

"Thank you Mr Law now can one of you explain why you are late? Before I transfigure you both into a pocket watch. That way you might be here on time," she said.

"We got lost," Harry muttered.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," she said and turned back to the front of the room as Ron sneered at the two boys who sat on the table next to Robert and Draco.

"Harry how can you have gotten lost?" Robert asked when they left the classroom for potions.

"I don't know. We got separated and I just blanked out," Harry said frowning.

"Hugh that's never happened before," Robert muttered.

"Don't I know it," Harry muttered.

"What do you think Snape will teach us today?" Harry then asked as they neared the dungeons.

"He usually just makes a lecture first day," Draco answered and all the other three groaned while Draco snickered at them.

* * *

The door opened and the class filed in finding their seats. Harry was next to Draco who where behind Robert and Jude who were in the front row. Hermione and Neville were behind them and Dean Thomas was sat on his own at the back but he didn't seem to care.

Just then the doors banged open and Snape strode in giving a speech that Harry really wasn't listening too.

* * *

Finally the lesson's were over and the boys were left to chill out in-front of the lake which is what they did. They laughed and joked and all felt like nothing could stop them from being happy. But was that about to change?


	9. Norbert

Harry, Hermione, Jude, Draco and Robert all decided to go and visit Hagrid when they found out about the philosopher's stone. They were all hidden under the cloke Harry had received for Christmas which had belonged to his father. They knocked on the door and Hagrid answered it as Harry took of the cloke. 'Sorry I'm in no mood to entertain today,' Hagrid said as he went to shut the door.

'We know about the philosopher's stone,' all five said and Hagrid opened the door again.

'Oh,' was all he said before he ushered them all in.

Harry started speaking and explaining when the pot on the fire boiled. Hagrid walked over and pulled an egg out of it. 'Tha' Dago te!' Jude cried pointing to the egg.

'Hagrid where on Earth did you get a Dragon's egg?' Harry asked in alarm.

'Met him in a game from a bloke I met down the pub,' Hagrid replied.

Harry was about to say something else when the egg shell shattered and a baby dragon took it's place. 'Oh look he knows his mummy!' Hagrid cried gleefully as he rubbed the baby dragon under the chin, ''ello Norbert,' he said.

'Norbert?' Robert asked.

'Well 'e got a have a name dun' 'e?' Hagrid asked. The dragon hiccuped and shot a fire ball at Hagrid catching his beard on fire slightly. Hagrid patted it out and then caught a sight in the mirror. 'Who's that?' he asked. Everyone turned to the window to see Ron run off.

'Weasley,' they all cried and hurried off to the castle. Only to bump into McGonigal.

Harry grumbled the whole way back to the common room glaring at Ron the whole way who was also scowling and growling.

* * *

The next night the six walked down the Hagrid's cabin for detention in the forest. After Filch had teased Hagrid they all walked into the Forest. Hermione went with Hagrid. Robert, Jude and Draco went together and Ron was left with Harry and Fang. The two argued the whole time until they came across someone sucking the blood from a unicorn. Harry's scar flared up in pain and he passed out.


	10. Waking

Harry woke in the Hospital Wing. . . again. He groaned and rolled over to come face to face with Sirius who was fast asleep and drooling. Harry stifled a laugh as he turned over on his other side to come face to face with Remus with a book over his face. That did it and Harry burst out laughing so hard that he couldn't breath properly.

Sirius and Remus jerked open at the sound of Harry laughing as well as Madam Pomfrey running into the room. 'Mr Potter what is the meaning of this?' she asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

'I am so sorry but that was far to funny,' Harry sniggered.

'What was?' she asked.

'The ways those two were sleeping,' Harry replied gesturing to his guardians causing them to blush slightly and Sirius to wipe the drool of f of his face.

'Harry do remember why you're here?' Sirius asked. Harry screwed his eyes shut and hissed when pain fleared in his scare.

'What was that thing?' Harry asked opening his eyes.

'It was You-Know-Who,' Sirius replied.

'How the heck did I get out of that one?' Harry then asked.

'A Centaur saved you,' Remus replied.

'But I thought they hated humans,' Harry said looking confused.

'He doesn't apparently,' Sirius replied ruffling his god-sons hair. 'Now do you mind telling me why you were in detention in the first place?' Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighed but told them about Hagrid, the stone and Norbert the baby dragon. Sirius seemed impressed but Remus looked like he had swallowed a lemon and did not look happy at all. Harry tried to lighten the mood but Remus was having none of it and he knew he was in for it.

'Harry James what was one of the rules we gave you before you left?' he asked.

'Don't get into trouble,' Harry mumbled.

'And you directly disobeyed,' Remus said.

'Lay off of him a bit Remus we were no better when we were here,' Sirius said but shut up from the glare he received from Remus. Harry swallowed and hung his head letting some tears fall.

'Oh cub some on. It's OK. I'm just relieved you are OK,' Remus sighed Harry.

Harry just nodded and turned away from Remus and closed his eyes. Both men were told to leave by Madam Pomfrey, and once again Harry was alone.


	11. Leaving the Hospital Wing

When Harry left the hospital wing he was feeling more alone then ever, none of his friends had visited him at all. He walked down the hall way before running into someone Harry looked up startled and came face to face with his friends. It was Robert on the floor on his back looking up at Harry. 'Sorry Rob,' Harry said quietly and helped his "brother" up off of the floor.

'It's OK Harry. We were just coming to see you,' Robert smiled as he grabbed his bag from the floor.

'Yeah right. I've been in the hospital wing for a week know and not one of you came!' Harry snarled.

'We weren't allowed,' Draco responded.

'Why?' Harry asked a crinkle in his brow.

'Part of your punishment was to not let you see your friends Harry,' a voice said from behind making Harry jump. He turned around to see Dumbledore there looking at the four children with a twinkle in his eye. 'Not that that stopped them from trying to sneak into the room of course,' Dumbeldore chuckled as the three boys blushed, but Dumbeldore just smiled his smile and carried on his way.

'Sorry I blew up guys,' Harry whispered.

'It's no problem Harry. We can understand where you're coming from. Really we can,' Draco assured and Harry nodded before the four headed off to the Gryffindor common room to study and help Harry catch up on some of the work he missed.

Later that night the four headed down to the Great Hall where they bumped into Weasley who was hexing Longbottom and Granger. 'Hay!' Harry cried out glaring at the boy.

'Stay out of this Potter,' Weasley sneered. Draco took out his wand and discreetly sent a teleportation spell on a piece of parchment to send to his Godfather.

'It is my business when you're hexing people from my house for no reason! Let them go!' Harry yelled.

'No! She showed me up in class and this one is just pathetic. He might as well be a squib,' Ron sneered.

'There is nothing wrong with people who are squibs! And Neville is not one. He is a great wizard but lacks in confidence. If he gained confidence he would be extraordinary!' Harry growled his fists were clenched and he could feel the anger coming off of the other three boys behind him.

'Yeah right. You're pathetic Potter! How anyone can believe you were the defeater of the Dark Lord I will never know! You're useless! No wonder mummy and daddy died! They were probably trying to get away from you!' Weasley screamed just as the professors ran into the hall way. They saw Harry's eyes go blank and a single tear left his eye before he turned and walked away feeling alone once more.


	12. No Longer Alone

It was now the end of the school year and it saw Harry sitting with his friends, which now included Neville and Hermione. The four boys welcomed them with open arms and the six were the best friends.

They always joked around and were playing around with each other, when Harry went after the stone they all went in with him, of course they could go no further then the door before the stone but they encouraged Harry before going to find help and helping an unconscious Draco from the chess room where he had saved them by sacrificing himself.

When Harry was saved from the room by Dumbeldore the five stayed with Harry until he awoke telling everyone the true events of what had transpired that night.

Dumbeldore stood and the hall went quite while everyone looked up at Dumbeldore. 'It is the end of another school year. Some will be returning to us in September, others will be leaving us and going onto grater things. But I think now it would be time to announce the house cup. 'In fourth place Gryffindor with 185 points, in third place Hufflepuff with 200 points, in seconds place Ravenclaw with 230 points and in first place Slytherin with 300 points,' Dumbeldore said and there was an uproar from the Slytherin table. 'Yes well done Slytherin well done Slytherin. . .however! There are some last minute points I would like to give,' Dumbeldore said and the hall froze. 'To Mr Jude Law I would like to award 20 points for never giving up even when things seem tough. To Mr Robert Downey Jr for never letting prejudice and illness get in the way of helping his friends, 20 points. To Miss Hermione Granger for standing up in what she believes in even when people disagreed with her decisions, 20 points. To Mr Draco Malfoy for never letting the best played game of Wizards Chess that Hogwarts has ever seen, 15 points. For Mr Harry Potter for the most pure of heart and fighting for that of his friends 40 points,' Dumbeldore said and everyone clapped and cheered.

'We're tied with Slytherin,' Hermione whispered and Harry's eyes widened.

'It takes courage to stand up to your enemy's but even more to stand up to your friends. So I would like to award twenty points to Neville Longbottom,' the last of Dumbeldore's speech was drowned out by the racket that shot up from the three houses. 'If my calculations are correct I believe a change of decoration is in order!' Dumbeldore said and clapped his hands casting magic to change the flags around the Great Hall from Slytherin to Gryffindor. 'Gryffindor wins the house cup!' he announced.

Later as Harry mounted the train he was hugged and joked with by his friends and for once in his life he didn't feel lonely.

As Robert watched his friends and joined in with their jokes he no longer felt lonely, he felt accepted and wanted for the first time in his werewolf life.

Jude beamed as he watched his friends. They didn't care he couldn't talk properly they just said it was a quirk he had just like Robert with his werewolf issue. He smiled because for the first time in a long time he no longer felt lonely.

Draco smiled as he relaxed into the seat by the window and just watched his friends no longer feeling pathetic and useless anymore and he defiantly did not feel lonely any longer.


End file.
